I can see the light
by KittyTheFreaky
Summary: A Code lyoko alternate universe: In the City of Kadic, Five average teenagers of different backgrounds find out what it means to fight evil when the King of Lyoko, Xana the Horrible threatens their lives. What lengths will these teens go to to protect the ones that they love. UxY OxA
1. Prologue

_HI GUYS. JUST READ_

_**KtF DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING CODE LYOKO**_

* * *

_-outside the city of Kadic-_

A simple thief stands in the shadow of the trees, concealing himself from other travelers as the sun slowly sets on another day of travel. He had been traveling for days from a small villiage, holding a note that was a life changer to him.

_Dear Ulrich,_

_I haven't heard from you since we were kids! Whatever happen to you, well that can wait. I want you to come at once to the City of Kadic. Go to the castle and tell the guards your name and you are here to see me, they know to let you in. I know things have been rough for you so I even scored you a job! Trust me I know you'll love it. Anyways hope to see you soon._

_From,_

_Your long lost best friend Odd._

He could only smile at the letter.

Ulrich had grew up with Odd in his village. His parents were the Kings closest friends and they two were best friends. He left pone day not looking back. He always felt bad that he had never told him why. It was still hard to talk about even now. Ulrich looked over the city then pulled his dark green hood up, grabbing his belongings and setting down the path again. Time for a new life hopefully.


	2. Chapter 1

**___**KtF DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING CODE LYOKO**_**

* * *

_**I can see the light**_

Yumi shifted her leg, sending another mind blowing side kick to the face of the dummy. She landed on the ground, breathing hard and fast as sweat dripped down her forehead as she heard clapping behind her.  
"Excellent Yumi. That was perfect." Odd, her best friend said behind her as she gave him a playful bow. "Thank you good sir, your opinion means a lot to me" her voice joked as she laughed, her friend raising a bow in his hands and firing it at a target, it hitting a bulls-eye. Odd came from a long line of Kings in a few villages away. His parents sent him here with Yumi and her parents to keep him away from a rebellion back home.

Yumi's parents were were King and Queen of Kadic, a big city surrounded by forest and a ocean. In the mean time, they were at peace with another city called Lyoko, while Lyoko still sent warnings to the King and Queen. Lyoko was called the tortured town, being ruled by a evil king, Xana the horrible, along with his chief Warrior William. William was originally from Kadic but King Xana promised him power in exchange for a life time of service, which was sad to the young princess, considering they were good friends, though he always wanted more. That's why he left, Yumi and her parents denied his wishes to marry her. Her parents wouldn't force her into that, no matter what it would do.

The two teens smiled as they trained for a few more minutes till one of her servants announced the return of two of their friends, gesturing them in.

The first was a sweet girl, a year younger then herself, with short light pink hair and her normal traveling clothes on. Her name was Aelita, who she had met a year ago. She use to live in Lyoko after her parents abandoned her due to being taken and killed by King Xana. He knew that she was dangerous since she was too rebellious, She hated his ways and she was to persuasive to the people around them. He had his guards hunt her down till she was killed or left in the woods to die. Little did he know that Yumi had found the girl and took her home to stay with her family, they have been best friends since.

The other was a blonde haired boy with small glasses on his face. He had started as her fathers adviser but soon the two grew close and they became friends also. He was intelligent and very nice. He had a big crush on Aelita though, and she sometimes showed feelings back but they always fought over the simplest things. Who was smarter, who was braver(though it was clearly Aelita). They all had each others company and were quickly the best friends ever.

Yumi smiled as she waved to the two "Hey there. How was the trip?" She asked. Jeremy and Aelita had gone to give a message to one of the main guards.

"Good. We got it to him fine." Aelita had said, walking over and sitting on a bench in the courtyard where they were at.  
"Ya, After _someone _got us lost." Jeremy muttered and the two exchanged glares. Odd just busted out laughing and Yumi had to hide a smile.

"Whatever you say love birds" Odd teased as the two flushed quickly  
"NO" "Ick! Not ever!" they both said at once, causing Yumi and Odd to burst out laughing harder.

Before they could stop exchanging giggles and glares Hiroki, Yumi's little brother came into the court yard with Lin, their caretaker. She was a sweet older woman in her late 70's which clearly showed, but the older woman was tougher then a mountain.

"Yumi!" Hiroki called and Yumi just groaned.

"What Hiroki?" She mumbled, looking down at her little brother, who stuck his tongue out at her in return. They always acted like that with each other though they both knew they loved each other.

They continued their stare down till Lin broke it

"Stop it you two. Now all Three of you need to go get dressed in your best. King Xana is stopping by." She said, her old voice sounding annoyed. Lin always had a hatered for King Xana, and his visits never meant well. She turned her head to Aelita only "Come on darling we are gonna go to town while he is here." She said, her sweet as honey voice returning as she gestered Aelita off, leaving the four kids to themselves.  
"What could he want?" Jeremy asked, mostly himself.  
"Who knows but it can't be good. It never is, last time he was here we almost broke off into a war right then." Yumi said, looking at the ground before grabbing her fans and looked at her friends "I guess we will find out. See you later tonight." she said with a small bow as she went to her room, seeing the guys split apart to their rooms also.

_King Xana himself coming to their castle? This couldn't be go_od she thought as she made her way to her room on the west side of the castle. Her room was fairly large, it had a large light gray and oak bed, a dresser, a vanity and her own bathroom. She also had a few things of her own in there, a target with many holes and dents from her fans in it, a life size wooden dummy like she had in the courtyard, and a mat she practiced her gymnastics on. Her favorite part was the balcony though.

It faced the ocean and had only a few feet between the end of the wall of her balcony and a thirty foot cliff. She loved it, it was also so beautiful to watch the sunset. She sat on her balcony, leaning on the railing around the edge of the large platform, the sun was starting to slowly descend to the horizon and she knew the meeting would be soon. She sighed as she made her way back to her room, forcing herself to get ready, but making sure she had her fans with her tonight. She had a bad feeling just all around.


	3. Chapter 2

**___**KtF DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING CODE LYOKO**_**

* * *

_-At the Meeting-_

Yumi took her place between her father and Odd at the long table. Her mother on her father's other side along with Hiroki, Jeremy on the other side of Odd. We were all in our best, she in a black kimono with a yellow bow around her waist, her two fans hidden inside it. She still didn't trust this meeting and was ready to do what needed to keep her brother safe. Odd was in a male kimono that was purple, he complained multiple times about how he should be able to just wear his formal robes like Jeremy was. The long table sat on one side of the room while another smaller table sat on the other side, facing each other. It wasn't long till they had showed up.

First in was two guards, dressed in solid black armor and they held a type of spear rumored, but never seen till now. It was a huge shaft with and hollow center, the guards could charge it and fire a red laser at their victims. It was told that they slowly took away your life that one wouldn't kill you but it would hurt like nothing you have ever felt. She shivered at the thought. Next in was his star Warrior who everyone knew, he strutted through Kadic a lot. William, His jet black scruffy hair, he had a cold look in his eyes, till he laid them on yummy, then they were just heartless and his mouth shift to a smirk.

It was hard for her to see her once good friend turned into this monster that was just as rotten as his leader.

Then the King himself came in. No one knew what he looked like, though Yumi was hoping to catch a look at his form they didn't get that, due to the mask that covered his face. It was all black, with the red mark of Xana across the entire face.  
_He can see us be we can't see him_ Yumi thought as she watched the armored group site down, two more guards filling in behind the Evil king and his Warrior.

Her father was the first to speak, standing up and bowing slightly, "It is a great honor to have you in our presence again King Xana. " he said formally as he said sat back down, everyone shifting in their seats.  
"I believe we came to talk about something, what it is?" Yumi shot in, her voice clearly annoyed as her father and friends shot her a glare. The King just laughed, it sent chills down her back hearing it. It sounded just like a mad killers voice would sound, giving her rerated about speaking up.

"Yes." He purred demonically, something telling her he was smirking under that mask. "Firstly, I know you have a guest. Princess Aelita I believe?" He said and laughed "Well I just wanted to thank you for taking that horrible pain in my neck out of the way" He said and laughed again. Yumi could see out of the corner of her eye the boys. Jeremy was shifting awkwardly at the sound of her name, Odd just clutched the table like he was about to pick it up and throw it at the king.

"Secondly….." He said, his head shifting to look at her, or at least she thought so. "Such a shame a beautiful girl has no callers." He said shifting his head to her fathers

"King Ishiyama I shall say this once. You owe me a great debt, and it's time to pay it up. You have till winter to come up with the money or your children will be mine and your city will be nothing but dust once my warriors are done." He said glancing down the row to Hiroki, who was looking just as shocked as Yumi was. Their father used them as a balance to know they will pay off his debt?

Her father shot up, angry and his guards stepping forward. "Do not speak this way in my home. I will get you your money and you will not bring my children into this. The deal was the Lyoko Warriors would not be formed." He said coldly, glaring at the King "Since you know with them comes your death." The other king just paused and looked at Yumi's father, growling. "You will not speak of them" He said like he was about to kill them all, but turned and waved his guards out "You have till spring Ishiyama. 5 months. I suggest you not waist them, you have a lot to owe." He said and left, a strange coolness in the air leaving also.

They were all silent as her father and mother left.  
"Who are the lyoko warriors?" Hiroki asked, crawling into Yumi's lap and her holding him as the four stayed in the room.  
"Oh oh! Can I tell it Yumi!" Odd shot up and Yumi just laughed and nodded as the younger boy focused on him.  
"Long ago King Xana's master, who went by the name of creator ruled all of Lyoko and Kadic, slowly taking over the world, till five warriors of different abilities came together and set out attacking his forces. They were the only ones who could save the world from his terror. They were all brought together by one great and noble Master of technology, who went by the name Sir Franz Hopper. He was smarter than anyone around even Einstein here" Odd said gesturing back to Jeremy, who was just huffing at the guy, clearly annoyed by his words "Any ways. The five took off and slowly through each part of the world they destroyed the Creators army's and soon, the Creator himself. It was said years ago when Xana got control of Lyoko that the Five would come back and defeat him again, and it is said they will find each other in Kadic, which is why he would want your father to keep them away, but he must want more in their deal" Odd said, getting a nod from Jeremy. Yumi just laughed and shook her head

"Who knew Odd could be smart?" She said jokingly and hearing an annoyed "HEY!" come from her friend  
she stood up and brushed off her dress. "Well I'm going to go change before din-"She started but was cut off by a guard coming in  
"Sir Odd, there is a boy saying he is he-"  
"YES! HE'S HERE!" Odd said happily and raced out of the door "See you guys at dinner!" he said as he rushed off and Jeremy shook his head leaving Yumi to herself.  
_Who's his guest? _She wondered as she went to change. _Hopefully he won't be here long since we have work to do_


	4. Chapter 3

_**KITTY THE FREAKY DOES NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**_

* * *

_-With Odd in the Courtyard-  
_

Ulrich had followed his friend around the castle for a while, he was happy to see him again. The last time he saw Odd was when he was 8 and ran away from home. It had been some years since then but he found his good buddy again. Odd hadn't changed, still a fun loving dork that he always was.

This place was the most amazing thing Ulrich had seen since he was a kid. The place was so clean and peaceful. No sketchy thugs, no rude drunken people, like the places he use to stay since he ran away. All sorts of alleys and forgotten bedrooms where places he had called home but most of the time he just took a nap in an alley and waiting for some idiot to try to mug him. It was a lot simpler and more calming since he knew how to throw himself around there, tough and closed off. Here though, everyone was high class and he was less than dirt to them, he never did get how he and odd where friends, probably because he didn't act like a prince.

"So how did you get set up here?" He asked as they walked through some sort of courtyard, noticing all sorts of dummy's and training gear in a corner. '_Training area?_ _I wonder who trains there. '_He thought as they walked

"I'm friends with the princess her, which by the way….um…about that job.." Odd admit, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Odd. What did you do." Ulrich said and he came to a dead stop. He didn't like it when Odd tried to 'Help'.

"I umm….Well you see…With all that's going on around here and with Lyoko's King I..uh I"  
"ODD"  
"Fine…I told King Ishiyama that you would um…be our 24/7 guard… And that you're a star sword fighter.." He muttered out, holding his hands out to keep his friend from hurting him.  
"WHAT!" Ulrich said in shock and shook his head "Odd you're crazy! I can barely fight let alone guard you and someone else!"  
"Actually there are four of us.."  
"Odd you are still as crazy as ever"  
"Ulrich you don't get it. You'll love it here and I'm not letting you say no. I know how you're living right now and you're not going back to it."  
Ulrich stood in shock as he hushed Odd, glancing around before back at him. "How did you find out?"  
Odd just laughed and shook his head "Please your crimes are known across the whole country side I'm sure, but lucky for you, you have me and no one knows said thief's name."

Ulrich couldn't believe this. Mostly that Odd had thought this all through. Odd of all people thought something through.

"Odd I don't know, if they find out wh-"  
"But they won't! All they know is you're an old friend of mine and that you're a star swords fighter" Odd nudged his shoulder a little "Champ."

Ulrich just groaned and rubbed his temples "Odd. We can't just play these people. They will find out sooner or later."  
"Yes but by then you will have earned everyone's trust and plus the King will be way too busy with stuff about King Xana, so we will have months to get you settled in! "He said then pulled out his puppy dog eyes "Come on Ulrich you can't leave, everyone is ready to meet you..except for Yumi.."he mumbled the last part under his breaths, out of Ulrich's ear shot "And plus Kiwi misses you so much!"  
"You still have that dog?" Ulrich asked shock. Kiwi had been his dog since he was born, even longer it seems like.  
"Of Course! Not that you trying to give him a heart attack with that crab that once didn't scar him FOREVER" He yelled and Ulrich couldn't help but actually laugh. They had some really good times when they were little.  
"So. You'll stay?" Odd asked more serious and Ulrich just sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his temples  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but ye-"  
"AWESOME!" Odd cut him off yelling before dancing around like an idiot doing some little jig.

Ulrich laughed at his friend from a distance as he noticed a girl with pink hair come in, along with a older woman who just walked off. In his happiness Odd ran over to the girl and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, much to her protest.  
"ODD DELLA ROBBIA! Put me down right now!" She exclaimed as Odd carried her over to Ulrich, setting her down in front of him.  
"Oh don't get you head steamed up Princess." Odd said joking as he set her down and gestured to Ulrich "Aelita this is Ulrich, Ulrich this is Aelita, Also known as Lita or Princess." He said proudly and the pinked haired girl just rolled her eyes and the two shook hands  
"So you're the Ulrich Odd had been talking about. Nice to meet you." She said with a big smile as she looked back at Odd "So how was the meeting?" Ulrich just stood back and watched the two; he noticed Odd was acting weird. He had learned a few years ago to read Body language. Odd had to be the easiest person to read. He tapped his toes into the ground as they talked, clearly nervous. "Well A few threats here and there. We have till spring to pay back Monster King or he will attack us."

_What? They are in danger? _Ulrich thought as they talked about what to do and said names he didn't know of. This King Xana sounded like bad news to him and nothing would be good with that. The two turned back to him, remembering he was there "So Ulrich where are you from?" Aelita asked and Ulrich froze up, letting Odd answer "Oh he is from my city." He said so simply it seems awing to the other boy. Odd was a great liar.

"Oh that's cool" she said simply then looked at the rooms "Anyways I'm going to go get ready for dinner. See you there!" She said happily, running off as Ulrich turned to Odd again. "I thought I was there guard?" he asked confused. He didn't know much but eating with the royal families was something that guards didn't do.  
"Pshh good buddy when are you gonna learn. You're going to be living the good life here!" He said as he nudged him forward with his arm "Come on let's get you to your room so you can get ready for dinner." He said as he pushed him on "And let's hurry, you know how I like my food." He said and the two laughed. Ulrich knew not to stand in the way of him and food.  
_'Time for a new life.'_


	5. Chapter 4

_HEY GUYS! So I'm back after a lot of family and stuff, I finally got this written up and ya. BE PREPARE FOR SOME MENTAL SHIPPING OF JOY._

_ Kitty The Freaky Doesn't Not Own anything Code Lyoko!_

* * *

_-At dinner that night-_

It felt weird for Ulrich to be in such a huge place. He had gotten lost twice since Odd left him to get ready for dinner. He was right thought, he was living the high life now. His room was huge compared to where he has lived before, a king size bed, a few dressers. It was amazing. Luckily Odd had some clothes for him that would fit his part of 'Sir protector' or whatever. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad, after all Kadic was always a pretty peaceful place, there wouldn't be much need for him to fight, hopefully. He slipped on his 'formal' outfit but it was just a simple goldish colored samurai outfit, he was fine with it, he couldn't stand fancy clothes anyways.

It took him about 15 minutes to find the dinning room where two guards nodded to him as he walked in, becoming stunned at what he saw. Piles on piles of food were laid out around the table and the five chairs around it only three were filled. One with his best friend, who waved him over to sit with him, Aelita was on his other side and another boy with blonde hair and glasses, who seem to be taking to himself while writing a few things. Ulrich smiled as he noticed he wasn't the only one dressed down. Aelita was in some sort of tan and pink robes and the other boy in one like it but blue and white, Odd was. "Odd why in the world do you have cat ears on?" He asked as he sat next to his best friend. He was wearing cat ears and a purple shirt with black pants. It was nice to see him wearing something he would at home.

He noticed Aelita laughing when he asked it.  
Odd just sent her a glare and rolled her eyes "Lost a bet and have to dress like my 'spirit animal' for a week." he mumbled before Aelita shook her head "Nope two. Remember we doubled it" Ulrich couldn't help but laugh as he sat down next to his friend at the table, the other boy making a growling noise.  
"Yes Odd dressing like a purple cat is super funny" he mumbled and Ulrich raised a eyebrow, people didn't talk to him like that. He was about to stand up and give him a piece of his mind when Odd waved for him to relax. "Don't worry about him. Jeremy is too busy for fun." Jeremy shot his head up at that and looked at him from the top of his glasses.  
"If I don't then who is? You Odd?" He shot back and the pink girl in between them started to get annoyed. "Will you two stop it! We are all gonna do what we can to help the king but for now just. CALM. DOWN." she said loudly, causing the three guys to sink in their chairs.

Everyone was quiet till someone else came in and filled the fifth chair. She had black hair that was chopped off at her neck and was wearing a red and yellow geisha. She would have looked nice if she didn't have a death glare on her face, aimed at him. "Who are you?" she said coldly.  
Odd just shot up before he could. "This is Ulrich, he is a old friend of mine and a great fighter so you dad hired him as a extra hand with us." he said simply. Oh ya, he forgot about that. Ulrich only nodded and wave "Nice to meet you guys."  
Clearly the girl was still not happy, but her look turned to Odd now. "We don't need protection. We know how to handle ourselves.  
"Well your dad doesn't think so."  
Dad? Oh.  
"Your the princess" he said out loud, causing everyone to look at him. She only nodded and said "-Yumi." finishing off her name. He had heard of her. She was big news a few towns over when she turned down five marriage proposals in a week."And I don't need a guard." she said simply.  
He couldn't help but chuckle a little  
"But you do." he said simply, trying to live up to his role "Which is why your dad called for the best." he said with a smile to the girl, Odd smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up under the table. He did good.  
The princess was not impressed though. "Your the best? Great then we are done for" she joked and everyone laughed but Ulrich, getting slightly flushed. The rest of dinner went pretty quiet as they ate. Awkward couldn't begin to describe how Ulrich felt. They had all finished pretty quickly, well except for Odd who had three helpings for himself. They all left after that, Ulrich last as he got use to his new home.

After dinner he didn't feel like sleeping yet so he went around the castle, seeing a few rooms. A library, a few meeting rooms, guards barracks, Something about the courtyard drew him back though. As he walked under the stars he noticed the practice dummies where still out and looked down at the sword giving to him that was attacked to his waist band. He pulled it out but stopped when he could feel someone behind him, whipping around to see Yumi there, raising a eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked simply, still cold towards him.

"I...um-..well" he tried to say but came up with nothing, pushing the sword back in its holder. "No reason. Why are you out here?" he asked back as he carefully watched her.  
"Training." she said nonchalantly as she walked around him to a flat arena and started her stances.  
Ulrich easily recognized them.  
"Pencak Silat?" he asked, her looking at him confused.  
"Ya how did yo-"  
"I've been practicing it off and on for years." he said before he could finish. Finally, getting a small inch smile from her. Finally something right!  
"care to spar then?" How could he say no? He didn't want to hurt her but who knew the last time he practiced was.  
He only nodded and got into stance like her "I'll go easy o-"he started but was cut off when she almost kicked him in the face, dodging it quickly.  
"What was that?" she asked with a smirk as she flipped her hair back a little. Ulrich wouldn't admit it but this girl was good. He didn't let that same move get him as he moved around her, sending a kick into her back. The girl stumbled forward a little but instead of falling over did a hand sprain, setting her up right and before he could take in the action he received a kick to the face. His natural instincts kicked in and he pulled her down with him. He hit the ground hard and she hit him hard on the chest. Niether of them moved as he started to blush, her following in suit. They were both taken out of their trance when someone cleared their voice. They looked over and gulped. Odd.

"Nice to see you two already turning into love birds." Odd said with a evil smirk as Yumi scrambled off him, Ulrich pulling himself up. He had grass and dirt all over his back and in his hair.

"its not what it looks like" Yumi said first and Ulrich nodded "Ya we wer-"  
"Save it love birds. No need to explain. Anyways night!" He said and walked off, clearly amused.  
He would die later, ulrich thought as he looked at Yumi, still blushing "um..good fight"  
"Ya you too.." she muttered back and looked around, anywhere but at him.  
"I think I'll go to sleep...Good night" Ulrich said as he walked off, hearing a small "Night" from the girl. He made it back to his room without a problem and sat on his bed picking grass out of his hair. "Woh." he muttered to himself as he did. This girl was something else. He thought as he went to get cleaned up and changed clothes, going to sleep with one thing on his mind. Her.


	6. Authors Note:Please Read for A post Upda

Hey guys its KtF here with some bad news.

I know my updates have like vanished and I'm so sorry for that. Life got in the way for the longest time but do know I will be writing the story more but i am unsure of the updates but here is my goal.

One new chapter at least once a week. Probably Sunday nights like tonight, since school is starting up for me.

But know i'm not giving up on you guys yet like i did my last account, My stories will live one!

I ask for one thing though, I need a list of names for a couple other stories, so those of you who are still reading by this point please, click the review button and send me maybe one or two name ideas, either gender, unique, not common names.

That's all for know, keep meowing on.

KittyTheFreaky


End file.
